eltigrefancharasfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte Anarosa Carlota Esmeralda Rivera is Manny's 13 years old sister and oldest child of Rodolfo and Maria Rivera. Appearence Charlotte has straight black hair and brown eyes.She's often seen with a black T-shirt with a skull on it,blue jeans,boots and punk bracelets like Frida 'cause there best friends. Personality Charlotte is a sweet and carring girl but don't make her mad if you wanna stay alive.She enjoys being evil and robbing banks with her Grandpapi.She can also be jealous at some times.Even she's a villian she sometimes saves her family when there in need.And when somebody makes her mad she hunts that person down. Relationships Rodolfo Rivera Rodolfo Rivera is Charlotte's father who always tried to teach her the ways of good with no success.He is sometimes overprotective about her and mostly punishes her when she robbed a bank.But after all Charlotte has respect for her father even he sometimes forbids her too hangaround with her villianfriends. Manny Rivera Manny Rivera is Charlotte's 10 months younger brother (since Charlotte was an accident).When Charlotte was still a hero they together beated up villian the whole time.When Charlotte became a villian,Manny sometimes had to fight his sister when he was in his hero dooty.Even they sometimes have too fight Manny still loves his big sis. Django of The Dead Django of The Dead is Charlotte's best friend.They always rob banks together,they also became a couple.They always hang around and enjoy being evil.There favorite hang out place is the Miracle City Vulcano. Maria Rivera Maria Rivera is Charlotte's vrey overprotective mother.Everytime Charlotte does sometimes dangerous Maria sometimes faints.Marie wants the best for her daughter and wants her too be happy even she was against it that her daughter became a villian. Grandpapi Grandpapi Rivera is Charlotte's grandfather and teaches her everything about being a villian.He loves too see his granddaughter robbing banks and brining alots of money.Grandpapi see's his grandfather the Mighty Cheeta in his granddaughter. Frida Suarez Frida is Charlotte's best friend since they met at detention.They have the same bracelets what means for them there "Friendship bracelets".When Charlotte spended more time with Django,Frida became sort off jealous. Sartana of The Dead Sartana first had to get used to it that her grandson was friends (and later dating) Puma Loco's granddaughter (who once almost became her husband).Later she was happy that her grandson found happynes.It eventually brought Puma Loco and Sartana sometimes closer together. Zoe Aves Zoe Aves is also one of Charlotte's villain friends what made Frida even more jealouser. El Tigressa El Tigressa is Charlotte's alter ego.Her name is a mix of La Tigressa and El Tigre.El Tigressa is the same as El Tigre but only she wears a skirt and she has no fluffs on her cheeks. Powers *Same as El Tigre only El Tigressa has flaming hands. Canon future After high school Charlotte went to college and later went to find a work.She got a good job on a office and later became the big boss of the company.She married Django when she was about 20 years old and 10 months later they had there firstborn child named Jackson.After 2 more years they had there second child named Elizabeth.